Anything But Love
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: SONGFIC Tu peux tout me donner, sauf de l'amour, Kakashi... Et pourtant, je l'accepte, je me résigne, quitte à devoir mourir sous tes coups de reins tant mon coeur saigne... Yaoi, Angst, rating M pour le langage et le sous-entendu lemon


**Titre :** Anything But Love  
**Auteur :** L  
**Couple :** Kakashi X Iruka  
**Rating :** M+ / NC-17  
**Genre :** Songfic, Yaoi, Angst  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers, pour pas changer, sont à Masashi Kishimoto... Pour la chanson, elle appartient à Apocalyptica

_**Note : Cette chanson est, originalement, d'Apocalyptica en duo avec Cristina Scabbia et s'appelle SOS (Anything But Love). C'est la première fois que j'écris une songfic, mais j'avais furieusement envie d'écrire entre mes révisions, donc je me suis autorisé cette petite fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré le fait que, comme d'hab, ce soit... glauque !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Anything But Love**_

_**Bound to your side and trapped in silence**__  
[Attaché à tes côtés et piégé dans le silence]  
__**Just a possession**__  
[Juste une possession]_

Encore. Encore une fois, je suis revenu. Encore une fois, tu m'as accueilli avec un de tes sourires en coin, un de ces sourires que j'imagine aisément béant sous ton masque. Encore une fois, je serai ton jouet, ta poupée qui écarte les jambes. Pourquoi m'as-tu encore attaché ? Pour que je n'essaie plus de te serrer contre moi ?

_**Is the sex or only violence**__  
[Est-ce le sexe ou juste la violence]  
__**That feeds your obsession?**__  
[Qui nourrit ton obsession ?]_

Ta réputation n'était plus à faire. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Que toi, tu succombes à mes charmes de pauvre professeur d'aspirants ? Tu m'as fait goûter au plaisir de la chair. J'ai cru que c'était ça qui te faisait jouir. Mais à présent que je vois le sourire malsain que tu arbores, je me demande si tu n'es pas en train de te délecter de ma souffrance. Tu la sens, Kakashi ? Tu sens mon cerveau qui me hurle de partir, mon cœur qui me supplie de rester ?

_**You send me to a broken state**__  
[Tu m'envoies dans un état brisé]  
__**Where I can take the pain just long enough**__  
[Où j'arrive à supporter la douleur juste assez longtemps]  
__**That I am numb**__  
[Jusqu'à en être engourdi]  
__**That I just disappear**__  
[Jusqu'à en disparaître]_

Sous tes doigts experts qui me préparent à ta venue, je me sens mourir. Mon cœur saigne et la douleur qui s'en écoule me noie, m'étouffe de l'intérieur. Je veux tout oublier, oublier les remords qui me demandent pourquoi je suis revenu encore une fois. Oui, encore un doigt, encore… Fais-moi oublier pourquoi je suis là, fais-moi oublier pourquoi j'ai si mal, fais-moi oublier qui je suis…

_**So go on and fuck me**__  
[Alors continue et baise-moi]  
__**Go on and scare me to death**__  
[Continue et effraie-moi à mort]_

Je me sens vivre et mourir un peu plus sous tes coups de reins. Je te hurle de m'en donner encore et encore, de me baiser plus fort. J'ai mal, j'étouffe de douleur, mais je veux te sentir en moi avant que tu ne partes encore. Je sais que tu iras retrouver tes autres amants, je sais que tu continueras à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste avant que la noirceur me dévore l'âme. Mais aussi longtemps que mon cœur tiendra le choc, je continuerai, je continuerai de venir pour que tu me baises toujours plus et toujours plus fort. J'ai tellement mal…

_**Tell me I asked for it**__  
[Dis-moi que je l'ai bien cherché]  
__**Tell me I'll never forget**__  
[Dis-moi que jamais je n'oublierai]_

Malgré les larmes qui dévalent mes joues, tes coups de reins ne tarissent pas. Tu te penches à mon oreille, me mordille le lobe un instant avant de me rappeler qu'encore une fois, c'est moi qui suis venu à ta rencontre. Et oui, Kakashi. Je suis venu chez toi en sachant très bien ce qui m'attendait. Qu'à nouveau, je n'aurai le droit qu'à tes coups de butoir. Tu me dis que jamais je ne t'oublierai, et même si je voudrais tant que le contraire soit possible, je sais que tu as raison. Et toi, tu sais que je reviendrai dans quelques jours, dans quelques heures, juste pour être près de toi le temps d'une étreinte, juste pour sentir la chaleur de ton corps. Juste pour sentir que j'ai une quelconque valeur à tes yeux, même si ce n'est juste celle d'une vulgaire poupée qui écarte les cuisses à ta guise.

_**You could give me anything but love**__  
[Tu pourrais tout me donner sauf de l'amour]  
__**Anything but love**__  
[Tout sauf de l'amour]_

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'espérer ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait croire une seule seconde que tu étais capable d'autre chose à mon égard que me défoncer jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse même plus marcher ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Tu m'as happé dans tes filets, comme tu en as envoûté certainement des dizaines, voire des centaines d'autres. Je ne suis qu'un numéro de plus, un autre cul qui vient se cambrer devant toi. Comme beaucoup d'autres, je te supplie de me baiser à défaut de pouvoir te demander de m'aimer. Mais tu n'es plus un être humain, Kakashi. Tu n'es qu'un corps répondant à des ordres et à des pulsions. Ton cœur est mort, n'est-ce pas, Kakashi ? Tu ne peux plus aimer, c'est ça ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la souffrance que tu engendres… ou peut-être que si ? Est-ce cela qui te fait vivre, maintenant ?

_**Does it feel good tonight?**__  
__[Est-ce que c'est bon ce soir ?]  
__**Hurt me with nothing**__  
[Fais-moi mal avec rien]_

Tu aimes ça ? Oui… Moi aussi, bien sûr. Je te le crierai autant de fois que tu le veux pourvu que tu ne cesses pas de me labourer de l'intérieur, de me détruire de l'intérieur. Je souffre, et pourtant, ce n'est plus tant ton sexe qui me blesse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le regard que tu poses sur moi, celui qui me fait me sentir comme un tas de viande ? Ce sourire pervers qui me rappelle constamment mon statut d'objet, d'esclave de ton plaisir ? Cette façon que tu as de me toucher comme si, paradoxalement, tu voulais que je ne sois que tien ?

_**Some sort of sick satisfaction**__  
[Une sorte de satisfaction malsaine]  
__**You get from mind fucking**__  
[Tu retires à démonter des esprits]_

A chaque fois que je me jure de ne plus revenir tant je me sens sale, une caresse tendre fait s'emballer mon cœur et me convainc de recommencer. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu cherchais ? Faire en sorte que je sois complètement fou de toi et que je revienne à chaque fois te réclamer la seule chose que tu puisses m'offrir ? J'en ai bien l'impression, Kakashi. Oui, tu as réussi. Je suis ton jouet, et je sens bien la lueur de victoire malsaine qui brille dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. Tu me voulais à ta merci, comme tous les autres ? Voilà qui est fait. Je ne vis plus sans toi. Je ne vis plus si je ne peux renaître sous tes coups de reins.

_**Stripped down to my naked core**__  
[Déshabillé jusqu'à mon cœur mis à nu]  
__**The darkest corners of my mind are yours**__  
[Les recoins les plus sombres de mon âme t'appartiennent]  
__**That's where you live**__  
[C'est là où tu vis]  
__**That's where you breathe**__  
[C'est là où tu respires]_

Qui étais-je avant de te céder ? Iruka Umino, professeur d'aspirants, un type pas méchant. Hétérosexuel. Du moins, je le croyais. Il m'a suffit d'une fois, une seule fois pour que tu me fasses voir la vérité en face. Non, je ne suis pas un gentil prof tout propret. Quand tes mains commencent à glisser sur moi, je deviens une bête dépravée en quête de rédemption, de délivrance que ton sexe s'empresse de m'offrir. Voilà ce que je suis devenu à ton contact, Kakashi. Cet horrible monstre que tu as réveillé n'aspire qu'à toi, à ton corps. Cette partie de moi ne désire que toi. Et toi, tu ne désires que cette partie de moi.

_**So go on and fuck me**__  
[Alors continue et baise-moi]  
__**Go on and scare me to death**__  
[Continue et effraie-moi à mort]_

Après des heures de corps-à-corps, je te sens exploser en moi alors que je jouis pour la troisième fois. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me quittes si vite, pourtant, comme à chaque fois, tu te retires immédiatement sans demander ton reste. Je te sens chaque fois à la limite de me dire merci, ou pire, de me payer. Dès que l'orgasme s'échappe de mes muscles, je craque. Je n'en peux plus. Je souffre trop, Kakashi. Je ne peux plus le supporter. C'est trop dur…

_**Dare me to leave you**__  
[Défie-moi de te quitter]  
__**Tell me I'd never forget**__  
[Dis-moi que je ne pourrais jamais oublier]_

A mes éclats de voix, tu ne réponds que par un sourire satisfait. Tu l'attendais celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard, Kakashi… Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, à présent ? Me lâcher que, si je ne suis pas content, je n'ai qu'à m'en aller ? Les larmes de rage dévalent mes joues, et me donner en spectacle devant toi me met encore plus hors de moi. C'est ça que tu voulais, pas vrai ? Tu te délectes, maintenant… Tu n'es qu'un beau salaud. Et tu as beau venir me caresser la joue et me dire que je ne trouverai jamais mieux ailleurs, je n'en peux plus. Je m'en vais. C'en est trop… C'en est bien trop…

_**You could give me anything but love**__  
[Tu pourrais tout me donner sauf de l'amour]  
__**Anything but love**__  
[Tout sauf de l'amour]_

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de courir comme un dératé à travers les ruelles de Konoha, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer ? Mes reins me font atrocement mal, mais ce n'est rien à côté de la douleur qui me lance le cœur. Si seulement je n'avais pas fini dans ton lit ce soir-là, Kakashi… Si seulement j'avais su une seule seconde que je n'étais qu'un nom à ajouter à ton tableau de chasse, que je n'étais qu'un autre de tes défis stupides avec Gai… J'avais 23 ans, tu en avais 26. J'étais jeune, j'étais con, et j'ai été stupide de croire que si tu m'avais dragué, c'était pour ce que j'étais, et non pas pour le trou que j'ai entre les deux fesses. J'avais osé croire qu'enfin je n'étais plus seul. J'ai mis bien trop longtemps à comprendre que tu étais incapable d'aimer. Et trois ans plus tard, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, une pâle copie de ce que j'étais. Désormais, je ne vis que pour mourir sous tes coups de reins.

_**Without any faith**__  
[Sans aucune foi]  
__**Without any light**__  
[Sans aucune lumière]_

Qui suis-je ? J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi. Je ne suis plus personne. Rien qu'un objet qui écarte les cuisses pour contenter l'amant insaisissable que tu es. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je ne contrôle plus mes pas. Je ne sais plus où je vais. Je suis perdu…

_**Can dare me to live**__  
[Tu peux me défier de vivre]  
__**Can dare me to lie**__  
[Me défier de mentir]  
__**Inside I am dead**__  
[A l'intérieur, je suis mort]_

Je ne vis plus, à présent. Ou plutôt, si. Je ne vis que pour toi. Même si ce n'est que pour me faire défoncer deux à trois fois par semaine, cela me suffit à pouvoir continuer à me mentir, à me dire qu'un jour, j'arriverai à m'en sortir. Mais c'est fini maintenant, Kakashi. J'ai compris. J'ai compris que je suis enfermé. J'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais me dégager de ton emprise. Je n'ai plus d'âme. Je n'ai plus rien. Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai aucuns remords à passer encore une fois la porte de ton appartement, même quelques minutes après la crise que je t'ai faite. Un objet n'a pas à avoir de remords, de toute façon. Ton éternel sourire en coin est croché à tes lèvres, mais cette fois, je n'ai plus mal. Mon cœur est mort.

_**So go on and fuck me**__  
[Alors continue et baise-moi]  
__**Go on and scare me to death**__  
[Continue et effraie-moi à mort]_

Encore, Kakashi… Je t'en supplie, baise-moi plus fort… Regarde-moi, je suis devenu comme toi. Je ne suis plus qu'un tas de chair, de peau et de nerfs répondant à des pulsions. C'est comme ça que toi tu vis depuis si longtemps ? J'ai perdu tout ce qu'il restait de moi. Ma seule part d'humanité, tu es en train de me la donner en m'enfonçant toujours plus fort…

_**I'll be the victim**__  
[Je serai la victime]  
__**You'll be the voice in my head**__  
[Tu seras la voix dans ma tête]_

Oui, Kakashi… Je ne suis plus rien à part ton jouet. Utilise-moi à ta guise, tu as réussi et je l'accepte. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Use-moi jusqu'à en être lassé ou jusqu'à ce que j'en meure. Je ne demande plus rien de toi. Je ne peux plus rien demander de toute manière. Un objet n'a pas de volonté…

_**You could give me anything but love**__  
[Tu pourrais tout me donner sauf de l'amour]  
__**Anything but love**__  
[Tout sauf de l'amour]_

Encore une fois, tu jouis en moi. Mon corps explose d'extase, mais dans mes yeux, la lueur s'est éteinte. Ne m'en veux pas, Kakashi. Moi, je ne t'en veux plus. Je veux juste rester ton jouet le temps qu'il te faut pour que tu sois contenté. C'est étrange comme le sourire s'est évanoui sur ton visage, soudainement. Ne t'ai-je pas sucé comme tu l'aimes ? Ne me suis-je pas cambré contre le mur ? Devrais-je en faire plus, Kakashi-sama ? Vos désirs sont des ordres. Je ferai tout ce que…  
Kakashi… Pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me prends-tu dans tes bras ? Je ne comprends pas… Tu n'aimes pas ça, d'habitude… Parle-moi… Tu n'y arrives pas ? Mais…

Pourquoi tu pleures, Kakashi ?

_**Anything but love...**_


End file.
